elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Septima Tharn
|class = |skills = |faction = House Tharn Imperial Legion (Seventh Legion) |rank = Magus-General |services = |occupation = |location = |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = The Parley Trials and Tribulations To Walk on Far Shores God of Schemes |voice = |dlc = Base }} Septima Tharn is the Imperial Magus-General commanding the Imperial Seventh Legion during their invasion of Bangkorai in the midst of the Alliance War. She serves as the region's main antagonist. She is also a cousin of the Empress-Regent Clivia Tharn. Interactions The Parley Trials and Tribulations To Walk on Far Shores Defeat Septima Tharn in The Far Shores. God of Schemes If killed, Septima Tharn can be found in Coldharbour, being tortured by Molag Bal. Dialogue God of Schemes "Please, get me out of here! I've changed! Please!" :How have you changed? "It's ... it's clear I chose the wrong side. I should have seen the greatness in you. Let me out, and the Seventh Legion will be yours to command!" If chosen to release Septima from torture, she will be approached by a Redguard Ancestor Spirit, before being killed by the spirit, she says the following: "An ancestor spirit? Here? What are you―" Conversations ;The Parley Queen Arzhela: "I don't like this. Where's the Magnus-General? It's not like a Tharn to be late." Septima Tharn: "Impatience is hardly the mark of a strong ruler, Your Majesty." Queen Arzhela: "When you're queen, you're welcome to set a finer example, Magnus-General." Septima Tharn: "That's one honor I do not seek. What I do seek, is the unconditional surrender of Evermore." Queen Arzhela: "You came all this way just to make absurd demands? I'm surprised." Septima Tharn: "Hardly absurd, Arzhela. I tried the soft approach with the duke, but you spoiled that effort. I've come to make one final offer: surrender, or you will die." Queen Arzhela: "Your threats carry little weight, Septima. Bangkorai Garrison still stands between us, and it does not fall easily, or did you miss that in your history lessons?" Septima Tharn: "Those who hide in the shadows of the past are crushed when its structure come tumbling down … Bangkorai Garrison has already fallen. My legionaries walk its battlements even now." Queen Arzhela: "Is this another of your lies? I don't care. It's clear you want a war. And if that's what you want, you can have it! What the …? She's not even here! It's an illusion!" Septima Tharn: "Ha! Just remember, you struck first, Arzhela. Seventh Legion—Attack!" Darien Gautier: "Ambush! Defend the queen at all cost." ;Storming the Garrison Battlemage Papus: "The king's champion is coming, Magnus-General. Should we make an example of this fool?" Septima Tharn: "It's not "we", Papus. It's "you". I have other matters to attend to. Finish the ceremony first, then deal with the interloper." Battlemage Papus: "Yes, of course. The dark anchor first, then the ... interloper. Thank you for this honor, Magnus-General. Glory to the Empire!" Septima Tharn: "Glory to the Lord of Brutality, Papus. Glory to Molag Bal." ;Trials and Tribulations High King Emeric: "All right everyone. This is it. No one is allowed to die until they've taken down at least a dozen enemies. Kill as many as you can. The only exception is the Magus-General—she's mine, and mine alone." Septima Tharn: "Good speech, Emeric. I can't believe you still fancy me after all these years. Let's get reacquainted then, shall we?" High King Emeric: "Overconfident as ever, I see! I'm not afraid of you, Septima ...." Lion Guard: "To arms! Defend the King!" Septima Tharn: "You will not! I think we need some alone time, Emeric. Come, let's find a quiet place ...." ;To Walk on Far Shores Septima Tharn: "Ah! Look Emeric, your savior has arrived! Or is that your executioner?" ;The Far Shores: High King Emeric: "You're here too? Can you get us back? It's quite pleasant here, but I'm not ready to die yet! We can't let them win!" Septima Tharn: "Hush now, Emeric. Your death matters little—there are other kings. It's this one I wanted. The one who's been holding the Covenant together at every turn. The vestige from Coldharbour. Didn't think I knew, did you? I did, and I knew I couldn't kill you ... on Mundus. Here though, you're severed from Coldharbour, from your soul. Here, you're stuck. Goodbye now." Keeper of the Hall: "Insolent necromancer! The Far Shores is no prison in which you can place your enemies! You dare to come here and then expect to leave freely? I think not. You though, are no less a fool. An honorable fool, but a fool nonetheless. Hm. Very well, though. I have an offer: slay this wretched woman and you and your liege can return to the Mundus." Septima Tharn: "I'll leave whenever I damn well please ... but I'll enjoy teaching you both a lesson in power first." Quotes *''"Here or there, the dead are mine to command! Hel Shira! Rise and fight!"'' – During "To Walk on Far Shores" *''"If it were my aspiration, I could rule this plane!"'' – During "To Walk on Far Shores" Appearances * it:Septima Tharn ru:Септима Тарн Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Imperial Legion Members Category:Online: Seventh Legion Members Category:Online: Bosses Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: House Tharn Members